The Glass Flower
The Glass Flower is a science-fiction novelette by George R. R. Martin, first published in the September 1986 issue of Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine. It takes place in the "Thousand Worlds" universe, and is set on the Fyndii Space planet of Croan'dhenni. It is about a bodyswapper who has lived for generations. She is challenged by a cyborg who also wants to gain the ability to bodyswap, not to extend his life, but to end it. Plot Summary — ''WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS —'' On the swamp world of Croan’dhenni, there is an alien artefact that allows the exchange of consciousness between different bodies. Many travellers wish to participate in the "game of mind," such the old and infirm, or simply those who are jaded and in search of new experiences. But they must all petition the game’s mistress, Cyrain of Ash, for that privilege. Cyrain is almost two centuries old and presently inhabits an adolescent’s girls body, her young flesh a stark contrast to the woman’s wisdom and cunning. Cyrain has held the position of mistress for a long time, and though quite aware of the danger presented by her scheming acolytes, she is certain of her own strength and resilience and harbours no fear about the future. This status quo in Cyrain’s domain on Croan’dhenni is disturbed by the arrival of Kleronomas, a cyborg. Once a famous general and scholar, Kleronomas was believed dead for the past few centuries but has now resurfaced in search of, according to him, death. He wants a flesh-and-blood body that will decay and die. After so much time, immortality has become a burden for the indestructible cyborg. Cyrain, who has gone through several bodies in her quest to keep the ravages of time at bay, is intrigued by Kleronomas’ desire and accepts his petition as she would a challenge.Space and Sorcery https://spaceandsorcery.wordpress.com/2016/10/28/review-the-glass-flower-by-george-r-r-martin/ — END OF SPOILERS — Themes According to Maddalena from Space and Sorcery, the core question of The Glass Flower is about the value of life, and whether it is better to live a long life or a meaningful life? The former existance is embodied by Cyrain, who above all values her glass flower, "immutable and enduring in its perfection." The former is embodied in Kleronomas, the man who was once flesh and now "yearns for the natural decay denied to a cyborg." The story is also an exploration of the concept of self, and how much of it could survive when disassociated from the body it was born in; or, Cyrain puts it: “Who are we after all? Only who we think we are, no more, no less.”Space and Sorcery https://spaceandsorcery.wordpress.com/2016/10/28/review-the-glass-flower-by-george-r-r-martin/ Author's Notes Martin states that The Glass Flower ''has the "sad distinction" of being the last published story in his "Thousand Worlds" universe. He wrote it to bring one of the touchstone names of that history, Kleronomas, onto the stage. In 1991, he began writing another novel set in the "Thousand Worlds," called ''Avalon, but never finished it. Publication History The Glass Flower was first published in the September 1986 issue of Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine. It was included in Martin's short story collection Portraits of His Children, published in 1987. It was later included in his 2003 anthology Dreamsongs: A RRetrospective. Adaptations In 2007, Martin's short story anthology Dreamsongs was released in audiobook format. It included a recording of The Glass Flower ''read by Claudia Black. Reception In 1987, ''The Glass Flower was nominated for the Locus Award and Asimov's Reader Award for Best Novelette. Connections to the "Thousand Worlds" Universe The Glass Flower highlights the life and deeds of Joachim Charle Kleronomas, an important figure in the history of humanity. Kleronomas surveyed commanded the first survey of human space after the Interregnum and established the Academy of Human Knowledge on Avalon. One of Cyrain’s Apostles is a mindmute named Tr'k'nn'r, making The Glass Flower the only “Thousand World” story to depict a Fyndii. Mindmutes are Fyndii who are incapable of empathically linking with other members of their species, and are thus forced to live as outcasts. Another one of Cyrain’s Apostles is a g’vhern aerialist named AanTerg Moonscorer. G'vhern are sentient flying reptiles who have colonies throughout the galaxy. When describing the duplicitous nature of her Apostles, Cyrain references Judas Iscariot. Judas is the same biblical figure idolised by the heretical Christian sect featured in The Way of Cross and Dragon. One of Cyrain’s Apostles refers to the cyborg Kleronomas as a “Liar,” a nihilistic religious group who are also depicted in The Way of Cross and Dragon. The story mentions duralloy, a technology which is ubiquitous throughout the "Thousand Worlds" universe. Allusions to Other GRRM Works The ability to bodyswap is similar to the abilities of the wargs, skinchangers and faceless men in Martin's ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''series. Like Cyrain and Kleronomas, the character of Arya Stark experiences the sensations and memories of those whose faces she steals. Also, Bran Stark remarks that the longer he wargs into his direwolf Summer's skin, the harder it is to recall that he is a boy and return to his human body. Allusions to Other Media References Category:Works